Max cape
Equipped: -4 }} The max cape is a cape available to players who have attained level 99 in all 23 skills. It is sold by Mac for 2,277,000 coins. Mac is located west of the Warriors' Guild, beyond the ladder that leads to Cyclops. The minimum total level a player needs for the max cape is 2,277, the minimum amount of experience required being 299,791,913. When purchased, it comes along with a corresponding hood. The Max cape colours cannot currently be changed due to an engine limitation. Its stats are equivalent to a trimmed skillcape. Mac will purchase excess max capes for 1,821,600 coins. This can only be done if the player has both the hood and cape in their inventory. Other max cape variants can be refunded in the same manner. Currently players have maxed out as of not including Ironman and Ultimate Ironman. 110px |caption = A player wearing a max cape }} Combinations Players can use the max cape on certain best-in-slot cape items, which will change the stats of the max cape to be the equivalent of the item being combined. Doing so will also require the player to have the max hood in their inventory. When combined, the max hood will also change into the corresponding hood. However, the max cape perks do not transfer to these variants, making it merely a cosmetic enhancement to the original item. The items that can be combined are as follows: * , which creates a Fire max cape * , which creates Ava's max cape * , which creates a Saradomin max cape * , which creates a Guthix max cape * , which creates a Zamorak max cape Benefits The max cape will grant all the skillcape perks provided by individual skillcapes: *Free access to Cyclops areas within the Warriors' Guild. *Unlimited teleports to the Warriors' Guild. *Act as permanent Ring of life. *Act as if you are carrying a Holy wrench (this does not stack with the holy wrench). *Provides the ammo-retrieving effects of Ava's accumulator. *Can change spellbooks once per day. *Acts as all tiaras. *5 daily teleports to any Player-owned house portal. *2x HP restore rate (doesn't stack with Rapid Heal prayer). *Acts as Graceful cape, including weight reduction and set bonus. *Nardah herbalist will create Unfinished potions for you, for 200gp each. (Same as the hard Desert Diary reward). *Gives Pestle and mortar. *10% better chance of succeeding when pickpocketing. *Unlimited teleports to the Crafting Guild. *Can be searched for a Mith grapple and Bronze crossbow 3 times per day. *Slim chance of being able to persuade a Slayer master to reassign your last task. *5 daily teleports to Black or Red chinchompas. *5% chance of receiving an extra ore while mining, up to adamantite (stacks with Varrock armour). *Makes the coal bag capable of holding 36 coal instead of 27. *Unlimited teleports to the Fishing Guild. *Impossible to burn any food. *Acts as a Light source. *10% increased chance of finding a Bird nest. *5% increased yield from Herb patches (stacks with Magic secateurs).